Queen Syrith
'Queen Syrith ' is the main villainess of the 1980s Dungeons & Dragons cartoon show's the episode "Child of the Stargazer". She is an evil demon who has ruled over the city of Torad for thousands of years. Biography When Kosar - the son of an astrologer from a far away land - escapes from Syrith's dungeon, Syrith herself confronts King Travar. She accuses him of allowing Kosar to escape, and tells him that he won't allow the prophecy to come true. Meanwhile, Syrith's forces have been sent to bring back Kosar - but they are defeated by Hank and his friends, who then have to journey to Torad to help Kosar fulfill the prophecy. When her forces return without Kosar, Syrith punishes them for their incompetence - before then magically creating a whirlwind to bring "the child of the stargazer" to her. However, instead of bringing only Kosar, the whirlwind brings Diana to Torad as well: Syrith does not realize that Diana, too, is the child of a "stargazer". When Diana and Kosar make a run for it, Syrith orders them to stop - before firing magic bolts at them. She tells them that they will never reach the Temple of Light. Meanwhile, Hank, Bobby, Eric, Sheila, Presto and Uni - having been told by Dungeon Master to follow one certain star until they reach Torad - finally arrive, and Presto tries to distract the guards by pulling a rabbit (albeit, a six-foot-tall rabbit) out from his hat. Prince Droga finds Diana and Kosar, and leads them through a secret underground passage, to the Temple of Light. When Hank and the others reach the Temple of Light, they are confronted by Syrith and her army: Syrith then removes the hood which covers the other half of her face (to reveal what is seen in the image above), at which Eric, Bobby and Uni all cringe. Syrith and her forces then start attacking the six, and Eric charges his way through, only to have his path blocked by Syrith. Droga, Kosar and Diana finally arrive inside the Temple of Light - but, with all the fighting outside, it is not long before the doors break down. Kosar is about to step into a light-filled archway, so he can fulfill the prophecy, when Syrith blasts him with a magic bolt. After Syrith gloats, it is Diana who saves the day: Syrith goes to blast her with a bolt, but is stopped by Hank. In the end, Diana fulfills the prophecy and banishes Syrith, back to the world from which she came. After Diana is forced to leave the way home behind and help Kosar, Diana is tearful that she's lost him - but, Dungeon Master arrives and explains that they will meet again. With Syrith banished, the people of Torad are finally free. Gallery Syrith2.JPG|Syrith threatens King Travar Syrith3.JPG|Syrith's tornado attacks Kosar and the others Syrith4.JPG|Syrith captures Kosar and Diana Syrith5.JPG|Diana confronts Syrith Syrith6.JPG|Syrith attempts to thwart Diana and Kosar's escape Syrith8.JPG|Syrith reveals her demonic face Syrith9.JPG|Syrith strikes at Kosar Syrith10.JPG|Diana uses the power of the Star to banish Sirith Syrith11.JPG|Syrith's defeat Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Tyrants